New Year's Confession
by AuraBlackWolf
Summary: Arthur gets an unexpected visitor on New Year's Eve. Sequel to Christmas Eve's Question.


Part 2 of series-

Not a Time for Endings but for Beginnings

* * *

><p>Christmas came and left as the team finished its job without any trouble. They had already informed their client of their success and Dom and Mal where already on a plane to deliver the goods. The temporary chemist had also left. Arthur hadn't really gotten the chance to get to know the guy but he'd been a decent chemist so Arthur made a note to look him up for future jobs.<p>

Arthur sighed as he packed up the PASIV device and cleaned up the hideout of all evidence that they'd been there. He hadn't seen Eames since the job and it had been strictly professional between them. Arthur winched as he remembered the way he had walked out of the pub and left Eames. It hadn't been one of Arthur's better moves. Eames had the right to be pissed at him. It hadn't stopped the forger from doing the paperwork though. Arthur had come in early the next day to see all the folders neatly stacked and finished.

Arthur's heart ached the rest of the day.

New Years was only a few days away and Arthur was looking forward to drinking himself into oblivion in his flat in Chicago.

Eames had disappeared right after the job had finished and Arthur had no idea if the man was already on his back to the east.

Arthur quickly finished and went outside to his rental, his flight wasn't leaving for another two hours but he didn't have anything else to do but wait outside his gate.

It didn't take long for Arthur to make his way to the airport. He left the rental in the parking lot and grabbed his small carry-on bag. He had already packed up the PASIV device and had it stored in a safe box in one of the richer banks. Dom and Mal would be back for it later considering it was theirs.

Sitting outside his gate Arthur drank a small cup of coffee and relaxed back into the small chair. Without meaning too his mind was drawn back to Christmas Eve and Eames. Arthur wished that he'd done things differently but what could he have done? He liked Eames as both a friend and something more but…he couldn't risk it. Eames was a flirt, it was in his nature to move on and Arthur knew the moment when he let Eames in he wouldn't be able to let the man go.

It was best for both of them to continue their professional relationship and their delicate friendship.

Arthur heard his flight call and boarded his plane.

On the way back across the ocean Arthur slept and dreamed of the improbably but not the impossible.

"Happy New Years Eve Arthur."

Arthur blinked, paused then blinked again.

It didn't change anything though. Eames was still standing outside his door with a bottle of wine and a smile.

For sanity's sake Arthur blinked again.

"Arthur darling you can stop trying to blink me out of existence. I'm still going to be here."

Oh yes that was definitely Eames.

Arthur moved back to allow Eames to come in.

"What are you doing here Eames? Is something wrong? Did you not get your part of the payoff?"

"Oh no sweetheart nothing's wrong. I got my money fine."

"Then why are you here? In fact how did you even know where I lived?"

Eames smiled as he walked into Arthur's kitchen to find a cork screw.

"Darling how could you think I wouldn't know where you lived? Especially since I know that you have a file of all my hideouts and homes. By the way…cute pjs."

Arthur blushed as he became aware that he had answered the door in his threadbare blue dinosaur printed pajama pants and a black t-shirt two sizes too big for him.

"Shut up Eames and don't say another word."

Eames put his hands in the air in surrender before going back to hunting for the cork screw.

"Oh for the love of…it's in the second drawer on the left."

"Thanks love."

Arthur watched as Eames expertly opened the bottle of wine. He couldn't believe that Eames was here. Especially considering what happened the last time the two of them were alone together. Arthur had thought it would take months for him to get Eames to talk to him again. He had been considering bribes but that wasn't really Arthur's style, besides he had no idea what he could bribe Eames with that wasn't sexual. He had no real idea what the man liked and disliked.

Arthur took a good look at Eames and gulped.

Eames was dressed very sharply tonight. A pale salmon colored dress shirt and a pair of black slacks with loafers, for Eames this was practically fancy ware.

Arthur startled as a glass held out under his nose.

"Here love I think you need this."

Arthur hesitated for a moment before grabbing the glass and gulping the whole glass in one go causing his eyes to water.

"Whoa darling! Be careful there, this is some potent stuff."

Arthur accepted a second glass and moved back out of the kitchen, Eames following dutifully behind him.

Once they were both seated in Arthur's living room Arthur asked the obvious question and wouldn't take Eames misdirecting him too well.

"So Eames…want to explain what you're really doing here at my flat on New Year's eve?"

"Well darling it's like this, I've had time to think about what you said to me at the pub and I have to say you brought up an important point." Eames held up a hand to forestall Arthur's protest.

"Hush darling let me speak first then you can argue your little heart out." Arthur closed his mouth and gave a tight nod, his grip tight on the wine glass as he sipped on the strong wine.

Eames gave a thankful smile and took a drink from his own glass before setting it down carefully on the small end table.

Eames took a deep breath. "So Darling it's like this, I know I'm not a posh person and my taste in jokes and clothes leave a lot to be desired but I don't think I ever gave the impression of not being serious about you. Yes I flirt, flirting for me is kind of part of the job but with you I flirt because I want too. Not because I have too or it's so much of a reflex that I'm already talking before I have time to think. You're a beautiful, smart, cunning man and I would have to be completely stupid to treat you like a one night stand. I've been in love with you for 22 months, 2 days, 18 hours, 23 minutes and 4.5 seconds and I'm not talking about lust here, I'm talking about cloud walking, butterflies in stomach, fast heart beating love. I would die to keep you safe darling, you are the only bright part of my life nowadays and I can get you're scared-hell I'm scared! But I'm willing to take the chance with you, completely. I want to wake up in the morning next to you every day and get into silly arguments about my choice in clothes and your ties…darling I want to stay with you for as long as you have me."

Arthur was completely still as he listen to Eames' speech. His face was completely blank but his eyes betrayed his inner turmoil.

He wanted…oh did he want to accept everything Eames said and kiss the man until they both were breathless but Eames was right, he was scared. But not of Eames…no Arthur was scared of how much he loved the bloody man.

He didn't know when he had realized it or when it came about but Eames was everything. He was the sunshine and the moonlight and laughter and…he made Arthur feel more alive than Arthur had felt in a long time.

Not even the dream work did that anymore. At first it had done its job in making him feel alive and happy but the adrenaline rush hadn't lasted long and even the creativity of the dream had stopped its appeal. He still loved going into the dream but if needed he could live without it.

But was it worth it to allow Eames inside?

Looking into Eames' earnest face Arthur had his answer. Eames had gotten under Arthur's skin a long time ago and it was only Arthur's fear that had stopped things from going any further.

Maybe it was the wine that gave him the courage or maybe it was hearing that Eames say that he loved him. Either way Arthur couldn't really explain what made him get up from his side of the couch and saddle Eames' lap.

"Arthur?"

Arthur ignored Eames confused gasp. He couldn't say the words yet that he wanted too…but he could show Eames.

Arthur leaned down and captured Eames' plump lips with his own. He kept it light and soft but Eames' had apparently gotten over his shock because not two seconds after Arthur's lips had touched his Eames' hands reached around and tugged Arthur closer.

With one of Eames' hands at the nip of his neck and the other on hip Arthur squirmed until he was fully flushed against Eames.

"Oooh" Arthur reached out his hand and grabbed the front of Eames nice shirt, uncaring that he was wrinkling the nice fabric. Holding the shirt in one hand he began to unbutton the shirt with his other hand. Because of his dexterity he had the shirt unbutton in less than a minute.

They broke the kiss at the same time, taking in big gulps of air before mashing their lips together once more.

"Oh darling…"

"Shut Eames and keep kissing me." Arthur panted.

Eames chuckled and grabbed Arthur's ass before surging off the couch. Arthur yelped in shock and wrapped his arms around Eames' neck.

"Eames!"

"Shh hold on darling, I'm just taking this someplace a bit more comfortable. Now…which door leads your bedroom?"

Arthur tightens his legs around Eames waist and breathed into Eames' ear. "My bed is the door behind you and if you don't hurry I'm going to get very angry." Then nipped the ear with his teeth a little harder than necessary, Eames groan was a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Right darling, moving along now."

They managed to stumble into the bedroom a while later, Arthur would deny that it had been his fault that they were delayed. He just couldn't help that Eames had very bitable and suck worthy ears.

"Darling…ah..that mouth of yours…hmm"

Arthur chuckled as Eames fell on top of the bed taking him down with him.

"Would you like to see what else my mouth can suck?" Arthur's only answer was a deep gutted groan.

"I'll take that as a yes, now strip Mr. Eames."

Eames gave him a wink before taking off his unbuttoned shirt. Arthur leaned back to allow room so that Eames could take off his slacks as well. While Eames was taking off his clothes Arthur decided to undress as well. Slithering out of his pajama pants he flung them onto the floor. He'd gone commando so there wasn't anything to cover his erection from bobbing in the air.

Arthur was about to remove his shirt but it seemed that Eames had been quicker to undress because the man was already mapping out Arthur's body with his hands and tongue. His big hands pulled at Arthur until he was back to saddling him.

"oh…Eames..that..ah!" Eames nimble fingers had found their way under Arthur's shirt and were plucking at Arthur's nipples.

"Shh darling I got you. Just relax."

Arthur mewed as Eames nails came into play. Arthur began to rock back and forth on top of Eames, feeling the man's erection hard against his leg.

Finally Arthur had enough, pulling away from Eames hands he stilled any protest by scooting backwards until his head was leveled with Eames' boxer covered penis.

Mouthing the mount Arthur sucked on the pre-cum stained boxer shorts. Eames hands were flexing on his shoulders and Arthur ignored their insistent begging and pushing. He'd get to Eames' cock when he damn well pleased.

"Arthur...darling please!"

Arthur hummed in pleasure before deciding to take mercy on Eames. Pushing the boxers down and then off Eames' legs he flung them somewhere behind him. Eames' cock was nothing to scoff at and for a moment Arthur worried about whether he could fit the whole thing inside his mouth. Eames wasn't as long as Arthur was but he was thicker.

Arthur pushed past the uncertain feeling and brought his head down.

It wasn't the most refined blowjob Arthur had ever given but judging from Eames' moans he didn't care.

Slurping around the head Arthur drooled so the cock was nice and wet. Reaching out with his hand he wrapped it around the bottom of the shaft and taking a deep breath he plunged down until his lips met his hand.

"Oh god Arthur!"

Pulling up then going back down Arthur worked on the shaft until Eames was moaning and shaking continuously.

Arthur could tell Eames was close by the way his thighs began to shake and tighten.

Pulling back Arthur worked the head, sinking his tongue in the slit and lapping at the space behind the head.

All it took was one deep hum to tip Eames over.

Arthur drank the salty cum as quickly as he could but some slipped out and rolled down his chin and neck mixing with Arthur's spit. It was a deliciously erotic scene.

Arthur let go of the softening length after giving it a precise tongue bath.

Arthur finally lifted his head to look into Eames sated hazel eyes. Smirking Arthur leaned up and kissed Eames deeply. Thrusting his tongue into Eames mouth and sharing the flavor of Eames cum.

"Darling…" Eames murmured against Arthur's mouth.

"Hnmm?" Arthur questioned while fucking Eames mouth with his tongue.

"Happy New Year."

Arthur disengaged and leaned back, lifting his eyebrow in question.

Eames moaned in disappointment that Arthur had left his mouth but he answered the unspoken question.

"It's after midnight darling, it's a whole new year now, a new beginning you could say."

Arthur smiled down at Eames flushed face.

"Yes…a new beginning and do you know what I think Eames?"

Arthur's smile turned wicked and sly. "I think the first thing you should do for this New Year is suck me until I come all over that pretty mouth of yours."

Eames croon of delight lighten the room.


End file.
